With the development of digital technology, various electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), for supporting telecommunications and personal information processing have recently been released on the market. Such electronic devices provide a function of transmitting/receiving text messages.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.